es hora de decir dios
by alvarojavier.rodriguezcantillo
Summary: en esta historia veremos unos combo niños ya de 18 años, el protagonista es serio quien decide irse estudiar a noruega y dejar todo atrás... pero azul lo dejara ir así sin decirle lo que realmente siente por el
1. Chapter 1

**"Combo niños" Hora de decir adiós:**

Hola amigos esta es mi primera historia sobre los combo niños aclaro ya ha pasado tiempo más o menos 7 años espero les guste:

Era un día como cualquiera en la tranquila nova nizza todos acudían a sus obligaciones como todos los días excepto SERIO que estaba ansioso más de lo normal ya que por fin le responderían a su solicitud de estudiar arte en la universidad de noruega (Norges teknisk-naturvitenskapelige universitet)

Aburrido de esperar decidió salir con sus amigos como lo hacía en la escuela, Así que ansioso llamo a pilar

Oye pilar te gustaría salir a almorzar conmigo y los otros chicos –serio

Si me encantaría pero ¿porque lo dices tan ansioso? tienes algo que decirnos -pilar

No aun no pero esperare –serio

¿Cómo así de que me hablas serio? –pilar

Es que hoy me llega la carta de confirmación de mis estudios en noruega para por fin cumplir mi sueño de ser un gran artista –serio

QUEEEEEE! te vas para noruega porque no me dijiste-pilar

Claro que te dije hasta te deje un e-mail… siempre estás en la nubes pilar- serio

Ahhh! ¿Y ella ya lo sabe? – pilar

¿Quién?- serio

Azul ya lo sabe -pilar

Ella… esta tan ocupada con su nuevo novio que no se acuerda de nosotros –serio "lo dice en un tono de celos"

Pero ellos terminaron hace una semana, y si le dices lo tuyo se pondrá peor de triste –pilar

Si…. Pero de todos modos lo sabrá así que es mejor que se lo diga yo a que se entere de otra fuente –serio

Okay, novemos en el restaurante de la calle baguette-pilar

Está bien dile los chicos que nos vemos allá-serio

En ese momento colgó el teléfono y mira a su puerta un sobre con el sello de esta universidad SERIO sale corriendo a abrir el sobre

Y con emoción grita

¡FAMILIAAA ME ACEPTARON! –serio

Toda su familia lo felicita y SERIO pide a su madre que le empaque el equipaje ya que viajara en 3 días, luego se va a cambiar para ir a la última cita que tendría con sus amigos durante 5 años

Llego la hora de la cita el primero en llegar fue PACO, luego llego PILAR, luego SERIO que llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y por ultimo AZUL que llegaba con cara sin expresión alguna

Se sentaron en una mesa los 4 y pidieron ensaladas de fruta y jugos para los 4

El primero el romper el hielo fue PACO que no menciono el tema de su mejor amigo SERIO para no alarmar a AZUL

Eh…chicos saben soy parte del equipo de novanoc de la ciudad y podría participar en una copa mundial en Brasil el otro año – dijo PACO muy legre

Los chicos lo felicitaron y después de eso nadie dijo un solo murmullo, hasta que PILAR miro a SERIO y le dijo en voz muy baja es hora que digas la verdad SERIO no lo ocultes mas

Ehhhmm, chicos yo también tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer –SERIO

Dinos que se trata- dijo en tono muy escéptico AZUL

Como sabrán hace 3 meses envié una solicitud a la universidad de noruega para estudiar lo que más me gusta – SERIO

AZUL baja la mirada y dice en un tono muy bajo pero que retumbo fuerte mente en los oídos de los 3 chicos allí presente

Te aceptaron-AZUL (diciéndolo sin emoción alguna)

hoy recibí la confirmación y si quede inscrito inicio clases en 2 semanas pero tengo viajar mañana–SERIO

PILAR Y PACO abrazaron fuertemente a SERIO y lo felicitaron pero faltaba quizás la segunda mujer más importante en la vida de serio

SERIO la miro sorprendido pero no le dijo nada

Estaba anocheciendo y lo chicos se despidieron de serio excepto AZUL quien se decidió a acompañarlo a su casa ya que seguían viviendo cerca

CONTINARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hora de decir adiós: PARTE 2**

Azul rompe el hielo diciendo

Por cuanto tiempo te vas -azul

Por 5 años –serio (respondiéndole con la alegría de un niño como siempre)

Y ¿porque en noruega?-azul

Porque en noruega tengo familia un primo lejano que vive allí-serio

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? –Azul

¿Porque? Oye que pregunta es esa –serio

Solo respóndeme con sinceridad – azul

Porque tú estabas con tu noviecito Telmo felices y te olvidaste de nosotros que siempre te hemos apoyado en todo, Quieres que te diga algo más –serio (responde en un tono un poco molesto)

Humm, sí, quiero que me digas con sinceridad si no pensaste en mis sentimientos- azul

Sentimientos en eso debite pensar tu antes de ser novia de Raimundo… cuando yo te había declarado lo que sentía por ti, pero aun así no, pero sabes por qué no te deje de hablar… sabes, porque yo te amo –serio (lo dice en un tono más fuerte)

Esos son tus sentimientos-azul (azul lo dice un poco sonrojada)

SI, pero a quien le importan a ti no creo-serio (lo dice de forma tranquila pero un es ese tono fuerte)

Claro que me importan – azul

Enserio, jajajaja no me hagas reír, sabes que no quiero discutir más hablemos de otra cosa – serio

Y cuando viajas – azul (lo dice un poco triste)

Mañana a medio día, ¿Pero Por qué me preguntas eso? –serio

No por curiosidad- azul

Ahhh ya –serio

Mira y llegamos a tu casa, azul, como yo sé que no me despedirás en el aeropuerto te doy la gracias por haberme dado tu amistad –serio

Te daré una sorpresa-azul (lo dice en tono incognito)

Okay-serio

Azul le da un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a serio, esa noche serio alista su pasaporte su tiquete que ya había reservado con anterioridad y pasa su ultimo día en familia antes de partir se cuesta a dormir temprano porque sabe que mañana iniciaría una nueva vida en otro país ….

Al día siguiente era sábado y la ciudad estaba más alegre qué nunca por que el equipo de novanoc había clasificado a la copa mundial de Brasil de novanoc ya casi era medio día y serio pide a su madre que lo deje ir solo al aeropuerto así el despejaría sus ideas, su madre le da un beso antes de partir a noruega

Serio llega al aeropuerto y sus 3 amigos estaban allí y la más triste era AZUL ya que partía su mejor amigo y tal vez futuro novio

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hora de decir adiós: PARTE 3**

Esperando el vuelo de serio los chicos conversan y felicitan a paco por la clasificación de su equipo al mundial de Brasil después de eso se tomaron un café

No nos olvides cuando seas famoso – pilar (diciéndolo en tono muy risueño)

No claro que no, más bien dile a serio alias "Picasso" que no volver jamás- dice paco en tono de risas

Jajajaja por supuesto que no los olvidare-serio

En ese momento se escucha en el alto parlante que el vuelo a noruega tardaría una hora más en llegar a nova nizza así que AZUL aprovecho para hablar con serio sobre un tema que un ella le inquietaba los sentimientos de SERIO hacia AZUL en ese momento pilar y paco se van jugar video juegos para dejar a serio y azul asolas

Eh… así que dime todo este tiempo te eh gustado tal como me dijiste hace ya varios años – azul (lo dice un poco triste)

Tu qué crees…dime que piensas- serio

La verdad quiero escucharlo de tus propios labios-azul (li dice un poco más contenta)

Ehhhmm. Todo este tiempo desde que estábamos en la escuela tú me has gustado y no tuve el valor para decírtelo, sino hasta cuando te vi tan feliz con Telmo que me digne a decírtelo hasta ese momento… aun así exponiendo nuestra amistad –serio

Pero ¿porque no me dijiste antes?-azul

Porque temía perderte para siempre… y que jamás me volvieras a hablar-serio

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-azul

Por supuesto –serio

Antes de irte… quiero que me prometas que no me reemplazaras por otra mujer-azul (lo dice muy seria)

Te lo prometo si tú no me reemplazas por otro hombre-serio

Prometido-dicen los dos al tiempo (serio y azul)

Otra vez el alto parlante anuncia que el vuelo saldrá en pocos instantes que preparen sus boletos antes de abordar

Así que este es el adiós-azul (con lágrimas en sus ojos)

Solo por ahora… pero te lo juro que cada noche que pueda te llamaré -serio

SERIO se dispone a abordar el avión cuando AZUL lo toma le la mano y le da un beso en los labios, serio sorprendido le da otro besos más apasionante aun, luego de esa escenita de amor pilar y paco llegan para despedirse.

Serio quieres ser mi novio antes de irte y así estaremos más juntos que nunca-azul

No lo dudaría un solo instante-serio

Te prometo que te visitares cada vez que pueda amor mío…. Pero antes de irme quiero que vayas a mí casa pidas que te dejen subir a mi habitación que te eh dejado un sorpresa bajo mi cama-serio

Al fin serio aborda el avión pero lo aborda con gran felicidad ya que cumplió el objetivo de tener su carrera favorita pero aún más importante a la mujer se sus sueños que final mente logra conseguir….

2 horas después:

Azul llega a la casa de serio tal como él se lo pidió y la madre de SERIO la deja subir al cuarto y ella busca en el lugar donde serio le había dicho destapa un cuadro que estaba envuelto en papel ella lo destapa, y observa que era un cuadro que SERIO pinto hace 7 años dedicado ella donde ella es un ángel y al final del cuadro hay una inscripción que dice:

"_No hay nada imposible, porque los sueños de ayer son las esperanzas de hoy y pueden convertirse en realidad mañana_."

Espero les haya gustado mi historia es la primera que publico y espero no sea la ultima


End file.
